Love's Way
by iPsychO
Summary: Assim como a água e o óleo encontraram um ingrediente para possibilitar a mistura; ele e Jensen também encontraram um, e o ingrediente para a mistura dos dois era apenas o amor. - Ficlet; PadAckles.


**Autor:** # P s y c h O '

**Beta: **Ivys

**Gênero:** Romance/ UA.

**Shipper:** Jensen/Jared – PadAckles.

**Categoria:** Real Person/ Real Ship.

**Avisos:** Romance entre homens, se não gosta NÃO LEIA.

**Disclaimer:** Jared e Jensen, infelizmente, não me pertencem... Ainda. - q Fic sem fins lucrativos e blá blá blá, isso tudo escrito aqui é apenas ficção (infelizmente, de novo).

**Sinopse:** Assim como a água e o óleo encontraram um ingrediente para possibilitar a mistura; ele e Jensen também encontraram um, e o ingrediente para a mistura dos dois era apenas o amor. - Ficlet; PadAckles.

**Capa:** http: / / fanfiction. nyah. com. br / fanfics / 20438 / images / 1283199353 _Love_s_Way_Capa_ .jpg

**Notas Iniciais:** Hello pessoas!  
Eu estava passando por um momento difícil, que era enfrentar o bloqueio mental de criatividade. Então, em um belo dia, eu resolvi escutar todas as minhas musiquinhas coreanas (K-pop) que tenho no pc, e eis que começa a tocar uma das músicas. Eu lembro que não dava muita bola pra essa música, mas anyway. Que eu lembrava também de sua tradução, daí eu surtei: "OMFG, essa música é tão FOFA! *O*"E panz, me inspirei nela para escrever essa fic.  
O nome da música é "Love's Way" do grupo SHINee.

http: / / letras. terra. com. br / shinee / 1407427 / traducao. html

Recomendo apertar o play da caixinha do YouTube.  
Gostaria de dedicar essa fanfic à Ivys, como agradecimento pela drabble que ela me deu de aniversário (LLL), à Hinata Potter, por me acompanhar sempre (LL), e à Draquete, porque eu ainda estou devendo uma fic pra ela(e essa fic está com cara de que não vai sair tão cedo), porque eu estou com saudades dela e porque a amo (LL).  
I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Love's Way**

Jared respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, pela quinta vez. Tentou prestar atenção no que Jensen dizia... Mas porque ele estava tão irritado mesmo?

-... E o Chad fica dando em cima de você na cara dura, e o que você faz? Nada. Nem pra afastá-lo ou fazê-lo calar a boca... – Ah, sim. Os ciúmes de Jensen.

- Jensen. Jensen, já chega! Okay? Quantas vezes eu tenho que te falar que o Chad é só meu amigo? Eu nunca abri a boca pra falar dos seus amigos, por mais que eu também fique com ciúmes... Você e o Misha não ficam fazendo essas brincadeiras estúpidas? O que impede eu e o Chad de fazê-las também? – Ele perguntou, interrompendo o loiro.

- O que? Então quer dizer que você fez isso como uma forma de se vingar, é isso? – Jensen perguntou sentindo-se ofendido.

- Claro que não, Jensen! É só que... – Jared respirou fundo novamente. – O que te leva a pensar que o que o Chad sente por mim é mais que amizade? – O moreno bufou, jogando os cabelos para trás. – Quer saber? Esquece isso... – Ele deu as costas ao loiro antes que ele pudesse falar algo.

- Aonde você vai? – Jensen perguntou baixinho, vendo que Jared pegou o casaco.

- Esfriar a cabeça. – Jared respondeu depois de suspirar pesadamente. Vestiu o casaco e saiu de casa.

Jared não sabia para onde estava indo, mas desistiu da primeira opção que passou por sua cabeça assim que viu a praça deserta – também a essa hora da noite. O bom que não era muito longe de sua casa.

Ele sentou-se em um dos balanços que havia ali e começou a se balançar, sentindo o vento fresco da noite acariciar-lhe o corpo.

Porque Jensen era tão ciumento? Tudo bem que Jared adorava o fato de Jensen sentir ciúmes dele, mas só um pouco. Não ao ponto do loiro discutir com ele por ciúmes. Algumas pessoas dizem que tanto ciúmes assim é falta de confiança no parceiro... Jared balançou a cabeça negativamente para afastar esses pensamentos**. **Outras pessoas falam que é insegurança, mas em relação a que Jensen se sente inseguro? O moreno nunca cansava de repetir que nunca o trocaria por nada, nem ninguém.

Então Jared ficou assim, tentando descobrir o porquê de Jensen às vezes ser ciumento ao extremo para com ele, até altas horas da noite. Quando começou a ficar mais frio e cansou de se balançar, resolveu voltar para casa. Olhou em seu relógio de pulso, quase duas horas da manhã, Jensen já devia estar na cama – ou então, de repente, dormindo no sofá se resolveu esperá-lo voltar.

Voltou para casa, ainda perdido em pensamentos, quando sua mente, sem querer, vagou para uma "experiência" que tinha feito na aula de química, em sua sétima série. Um copo com água e óleo. Os dois não se misturavam, mas quando se jogava um pouco de sabão derretido – ou detergente, como preferir – eles começavam a se misturar. Então Jared sorriu e se apressou a voltar para casa.

Entrou em casa, silenciosamente. A luz da sala estava ligada, mas Jensen não estava ali. Então tirou o casaco e os sapatos e foi na ponta dos pés para o quarto. E lá estava ele, deitado na cama de casal que, por ele estar encolhido, parecia enorme. Aproximou-se da cama e se deitou nela devagar, abraçando o loiro por trás.

- Jen, eu sei que você não está dormindo. – Jared disse ao sentir o corpo de Jensen ficar tenso com o seu toque.

-... Mas eu estava quase. – Ele falou com a voz rouca, relaxando o corpo depois de respirar fundo.

Jared percebeu que Jensen devia ter se acabado no choro assim que ele, Jared, pôs os pés para fora da casa. Então ele somente se aconchegou mais perto do loiro, colando seus corpos, e o abraçou mais.

- Sabe Jen, eu conheço uma experiência interessante. – O moreno disse, quebrando o silêncio. – Em um copo com água e óleo, você coloca um pouco de sabão liquido. E então a água e o óleo, que costumavam ficar de costas um para o outro, começam a se misturar. – Jared depositou um leve beijo no ombro do loiro, e então escondeu seu rosto na nuca dele. – Isso é parecido com a gente. Nós brigamos como se nunca mais fossemos nos ver e, de repente, de alguma forma, o ódio some... Nós somos tão diferentes, mas só basta um pouco de amor para nos juntar.

- É como se fossemos a água e o óleo, e o sabão o amor? – Jensen perguntou depois de um tempo e sentiu Jared sorrir contra sua pele.

- É, mais ou menos isso. – Jared respondeu enquanto deslizava sua mão no braço de Jensen, numa espécie de carinho. – Mesmo depois de brigarmos e machucarmos um ao outro, a raiva nunca permanece. Já que no fim nós corrigimos os erros e aprendemos um com o outro. Sabe, eu acredito que um dia apenas a felicidade permanecerá. – O moreno afrouxou o abraço quando notou que Jensen queria se virar.

- E o que você quis dizer com isso? – O loiro perguntou olhando-o nos olhos, e Jared pode ver que ali havia um pouco de mágoa e culpa. E que realmente Jensen tinha chorado.

- Quis dizer que acredito que um dia essas brigas e discussões vão ser menos freqüentes. – Jared respondeu acariciando o rosto dele. – Jen, eu não gosto de te ver assim. Eu só quero fazer você feliz, mas às vezes parece que acontece o oposto. – Ele continuou a carícia, passando o polegar pelas trilhas já secas que as lágrimas deixaram no rosto do loiro.

- Não! Isso não é verdade Jay. – Jensen prontamente falou. – Ao seu lado eu sou feliz, muito. Você não tem idéia do quanto. Sinto muito se às vezes eu faço parecer o contrário... E me desculpa também por agora mais cedo... – O loiro foi calado por Jared, que colocou os dedos sobre seus lábios e, em seguida deu-lhe um beijo.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas Jen. – O moreno disse após apartar o beijo. – Esquece isso. Eu te amo, e vai ser preciso muito mais que um ataquezinho de ciúmes pra fazer esse sentimento morrer. E além do mais, você é o meu verdadeiro amor, e por isso eu não me canso de repetir: você sabe que eu nunca vou te trocar, por nada nem ninguém. – Jared sorriu, trazendo o corpo de Jensen para mais perto, enroscando suas pernas com as dele.

- E eu não me canso de ouvir isso. – O loiro sorriu fracamente, mas foi um sorriso sincero, daqueles que os olhos sorriem junto. – Eu te amo Jay.

- Eu também te amo Jen, muito. – Jared beijou-o novamente.

Ele sabia que esta não seria a última discussão entre eles. Sabia que outras cenas de ciúmes viriam, mas sabia também, que assim como o óleo e a água encontraram um ingrediente para possibilitar a mistura; ele e Jen também encontraram um, e o ingrediente para a mistura dos dois era apenas o amor.

* * *

**N/A:** FIM! :D

Espero que tenham gostado. Eu quero reviews. u_u *apanha*

Pra saber a opinião de vocês, oras! Quero saber o que acharam, please.

Se não eu me enforcarei com os cadarços do meu tênis. ;-; *ameaça fail*  
Anyway, eu meio que saí do momento "odeio tudo que escrevo" e gostei dessa ficlet. :3

Kissus & see ya for all,

PsychO.

**N/B:** Fiquei tensa com o ataque de ciúmes do Jen e o Jay perdendo a paciência com ele. Mas que bom que ele percebeu que embora tão diferentes um do outro, era só acrescentar um ingrediente para que eles pudessem se misturar. O ingrediente para eles é o amor, e este, eles tem de sobra. Ficou linda, assim como a música que a inspirou. Amei Psy!


End file.
